


Félix Crousse

by MistyEyedWolf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, D&D references, FLOWER PUNS, Han Jisung is Done, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff, someone help felix he's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedWolf/pseuds/MistyEyedWolf
Summary: Hyunjin had always dreamed of this day. Working with flowers was his passion, and it only grows stronger when the prettiest flower he had ever seen walks through the door.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Félix Crousse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the valentine's day collab project by @staytist_cc on twitter!!  
> seriously the most fun I've had writing in a while, hopefully you guys like this!

  
  


Hyunjin had just turned eighteen when his father handed him the shiny silver key that would unlock the rest of his life.   
  
  
Well, it sounded much more grand when put like that, but the key to their family owned flower nursery that they had built from the ground up when he was just six years old was something he had dreamed of having to himself for years.   
  
  
He figured his sister would be the one accepting the key, with her feminine touch and all, but she didn’t have an affinity for flowers like Hyunjin did. She never pruned them, watered them too much or too little, and could never make them blossom to their full potential no matter how much research or effort she put in.   
  
  
Hyunjin had a gift with these plants. Spoke to them with a loving tone as he cleaned away dead leaves and petals from their pots, sang to them while he danced down the aisles to the soft music that always played through the greenhouse-like shop, and those who watched could swear that they moved along with him. He said goodnight to the flowers once the shop closed and treated each one like his child, packing them up in neat cardboard carriers when someone purchased them and wishing them a safe journey before he was off to take care of the rest.   
  
  
His father took pride in the love he held for the business, and that’s the reason why he left the fate of it on Hyunjin’s shoulders so easily.   
  
  
Hyunjin was excited for his first day on his own in the shop, though. So excited that it made his hands shake and his knees turn to jelly. It was the day before Valentine’s Day after all, so he was sure he would have to face at least a few different people today. Guess that’s the downside to talking to flowers all his life, people were a whole other story he never bothered to read into.  
  
  
Sure, sitting on a rather uncomfortable stool waiting for people to come by may seem boring, time ticking by minute by anxious minute, but Hyunjin had his music and a beautiful bushel of lavender to prune.   
  
  
He could use the flowers for a scent bundle, Mrs. Kim loves- _oh my god.  
  
  
_ The panicked hitch of his breath went undetected from the mass of chaos that busted through the shop doors. Bright red hair and angel kisses scattered along the bridge of his button nose, the human embodiment of mayhem and the blond boy trailing behind him made quick work of the distance between the front door and Hyunjin. Little red soon was close enough to slap his hands on the counter between them, leaning in so close that Hyunjin had to lean back in his stool to see his face properly, _such a pretty ballerina rose tint to his lips_ …  
  
  
Oh, goodness, the boy was talking.   
  
  
“S-Sorry, I didn’t catch that..” Hyunjin blinked between Little Red, that’s what he decided to call him for the time being, and Blondie, who was holding his head in what seemed to be shame, _what’s his problem?  
  
  
_ “I just got off my mission, and I'm looking for my next companion!" Little Red eyed the soft curl of Hyunjin’s eyelashes as the words settled into the air, petal soft lips turning down into a gentle pout as Blondie kicked his leg to get him to stop, “What?”  
  
  
“Excuse this idiot,” huffed Blondie as he successfully bumped Little Red out of Hyunjin’s bubble, ultimately deciding to invade on his own terms and plant himself on top of the counter, “We just finished our campaign for D&D and he wanted to come in to buy a plant since he’s ‘embracing his inner Floran’. Stupidest way to see the cute flower boy you like, but go off.”   
  
  
D&D, inner Floran, the cute..   
  
  
“Wait what?” Hyunjin’s lips parted in shock but nobody seemed to hear his question, the other two were already locked into a lethal looking whisper war. Little Red, or idiot as Blondie so kindly put it, was looking more like his name by the second. He was, dare Hyunjin say it, a more beautiful shade of red than the petunias down the second aisle.  
  
  
Such a funny coincidence considering Little Red came back with that same flower once he left the counter to scout around, along with a white pot decorated with small black cats.   
  
  
“It’s the day before Valentine’s, so we’re having a little sale..” Hyunjin broke through the silence before Blondie had the chance to get his eyes stuck from rolling them so much. He had a pretty smile on, one that unknowingly had Little Red’s heart dropping to his toes. “The pot’s free, and I can plant your flower here if you’d like?”  
  
  
“Does the sale involve the number of the cute guy planting my new child, or do I have to pay extra?” Little Red quite frankly looked like he shit a brick when those words left his own mouth like that. Twitchy fingers and wide eyes portraying the nervousness it brought on, Hyunjin would have to apologize to the little white daisies on aisle seven for his profanity later on.  
  
  
“My.. My number?” Blondie looked two seconds away from exploding, the bold move not at all expected from his mess of a friend.   
  
  
But Hyunjin was good at talking to flowers, and this one standing before him wouldn’t make him cave.  
  
  
“The number comes with a price tag, I’m afraid..” That same smile from before was back and charming as ever, and while Hyunjin’s heart had started to race a mile a minute, he made a show of settling his elbows on the counter, chin in his hands, patient, “I’ll need your name~”  
  
  
“Felix.. Holy crap, it’s Felix.” Little Red stuttered.  
  
  
 _Felix_ , Hyunjin tested quietly, the name warm and sugary on his tongue, _such a beautiful little peony I’ve set my sights on.  
  
  
_ Needless to say, the nursery was closed on Valentine’s day, and Hyunjin got much more than just the coffee his Little Red promised him before they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time coming up with something to fit the pick up line but in the end I gotta say, I'm proud of where this ended up!  
> all love is appreciated here and thank you for making it this far!  
> my tw is @dragonhwangs so like yo.. let's be friends >:D


End file.
